Just Family : The Middle Piece
by krehpeh
Summary: Another one-shot series from TomoyoMisaki's "Just Family".


**NOTE: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's character.**

**This is from TomoyoMisaki's Just Family**

**Another one-shot of the series...**

* * *

**Just Family – The Middle Piece**

The three siblings; Alice, Claire, and Kmart, are just chillin' at home on a normal Sunday afternoon. Alice is in front of her laptop, surfing the internet for photos of her showbiz crush, Kendall Schmidt. Claire is writing a story while listening to her ipod. Kmart is reading some fashion magazines.

Then a song called "Boyfriend" from Claire's ipod played. That song suddenly made her wonder.

"Why don't we have boyfriends?" Claire asked her sisters.

"What?" Alice's eyes widened as she heard Claire's question.

"I mean, why isn't there any guy that likes us? We're all pretty, right?" the redhead asked as she put down her notebook and held up a mirror.

"Maybe we are just not that noticeable." Alice replied. Then there was a brief silence in the room.

"Sisters, I think I know how we can get attention." Kmart suddenly spoke up. Claire and Alice looked at her confusingly.

"How?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

Kmart showed her sisters a page of the magazine she's reading. In that page is a photo of a model wearing a very fashionable outfit, remarkable accessories, a pair of gorgeous-looking shoes, and a pair of shades.

"We're gonna 'ramp' around the city wearing these." Kmart explained.

"We don't even have clothes like that." Alice said.

"We don't." Claire said with a smirk. "But mom does."

Alice shot Claire a wild look.

"So you mean to say, we're gonna wear mom's clothes, shoes, and accessories. Then we'll model-walk around the city just for us to get noticed?" Alice asked the redhead.

"Yup." Claire answered. Then Alice looked at Kmart, who made a nod with a grin on her face.

"This will be fun." Alice said in a seducing manner.

The three of them snuck in their mom's room. They scanned for Jill's closet, which has an awful lot of nice dresses, high-heeled shoes, and accessories. There are a lot of outfits to choose from. Luckily, each of them found something that fits them very well. Alice wore a purple cocktail dress with plunging neckline, a pair of pink 3-inch high-heel sandals, a thick pink bangle, a large pink necklace, a pair of earrings with dangling pink beads, and she grabbed Jill's pink shoulder bag. Claire wore a black summer dress, a pair of black closed-toe shoe with 4-inch heels, a gold bracelet, a thin gold necklace with a small heart-shaped gold pendant, a pair of small gold earrings, and a brown shoulder bag. Kmart wore a white tube-top cocktail dress with a thick elastic black belt, a pair of black 4-inch sandals, an ebony bangle, a black choker with diamonds, a pair of large round silver earrings, and an ivory bag with bits of black design.

Next, they did each other's hair and make-up. And of course, they used Jill's make-up and hair-fixing tools. After an hour, all three of them looked gorgeous.

"Something's missing." Kmart said. Then she ran into their room and grabbed the magazine and flipped it open. "Oh…We still don't have shades."

"Where does mom keep her shades?" Claire asked.

"Maybe it's inside that door." Alice replied while pointing at a door with a sign that reads: "KEEP OFF MY SHADES COLLECTION"

"You don't say?" the redhead said with a tone of sarcasm.

Alice opened the door and they all saw their mom's expensive shades collection. Alice took one with a pink frame, Claire took a brown glass with black frame, and Kmart took a white-framed one.

"Are we all ready?" Alice asked.

"So ready!" Claire and Kmart exclaimed in unison.

"Wait…What if mom finds out that we took her shades?" Alice asked as she gazed at Jill's collection with three missing pieces.

"I got that covered!" Kmart said. She took out three piece of paper and started drawing.

Kmart drew a picture of the three shades they took and she placed each drawing on the empty spots where they took the shades.

"Do you really think mom is stupid enough to believe that?" Claire said, glaring at her younger sister.

"It works in cartoons." Kmart said.

Later…

All three of them got inside Claire's hummer and drove away from their neighbourhood and towards the city. Their plan is to walk around the streets (or sidewalks) in trio, strutting as if on a runway.

"Okay. Let's star here." Alice said as they got out of the hummer. "Claire, you'll be on my left, and Kmart will be on my right."

"I have a better idea." Claire retorted. "Kmart will be on my left. While you'll be on my right." She told Alice.

"That's a stupid idea Claire." Kmart snapped. "I should be in the middle."

"I'm the eldest!" Alice growled. "I'm supposed to be in the middle!"

"No!" Claire said in gritted teeth. "I should be in the middle because you two have the same hair colour."

"But I'm the youngest and the prettiest!" Kmart yelled. "Both of you look old! So I should be in the middle."

"Shut up yah brat!" – Alice.

"Bitch please! I'm perfectly aged and gorgeous." – Claire.

"More like a gorgeous man!" – Alice.

"You're the one with a flat chest!" – Claire.

"Looks like I'm the only female here." – Kmart.

"Bitch, your eyebrows are weird." – Claire.

"So as your jaw." – Kmart.

"You're both ugly!" – Claire.

"Bitches!"

"Whores!"

"Sluts!"

Kmart suddenly slapped Alice's face and pulled Claire's hair. At the same time, Claire kicked Alice's stomach and pinched and twisted Kmart's left nipple. While Alice punched Claire and pinched and twisted Kmart's right nipple.

A little quarrel turned into a violent fight. Kmart is now holding Claire's neck, choking her, and her right foot is stepping on Alice's right foot. Claire is pulling Kmart's and Alice's hair. Alice kept on punching Claire's face. What they didn't know, some passers by are now formed into a circle around the three of them. The people are clearly amused of seeing a triple cat-fight. At least the sisters got what they came for – getting attention.

But everything stopped when a chopper suddenly lowered and five people wearing all-black spy-type uniform with a full-head helmet jumped from it. One of them is clearly a woman.

The three stopped fighting as the woman got nearer. The woman took off her helmet, revealing the beautiful face that belonged to no other than Jill Valentine.

"Hi mom." The three said while making a grin. Although clearly, they look scared.

"You think you can fool me with a poorly drawn shade?" Jill said sternly. Alice and Claire shot a blaming glare at Kmart, who smiled stupidly at her sisters.

"You're all in big trouble." Jill said. "Take them boys!" She commanded her backups.

Back at their house…

"100 push-ups NOW!" Jill yelled. She is holding a lash that she will definitely use if her daughters won't do what she said.

"But mom…" Kmart cried.

"No BUTS!" Jill growled. Then all three sisters started to position on the floor and began the push-ups.

After a long push-up session, Alice, Claire, and Kmart are now resting in their room. All of them looked very exhausted. Their body is aching from push-ups and from their fight earlier.

"Hey…" Alice mumbled. Claire and Kmart turned their heads to her. "I'm sorry for hurting you two. I'm the eldest, I should've been responsible enough." She continued.

"Nah…" Claire said with a smirk. "We're sisters. We fight but make-up afterwards. It's our job you know!" Then she and Alice made a small chuckle. "And I'm sorry too, for hurting you." She added.

"I'm sorry too." Kmart spoke up. "I should've shown more respect to you."

Then all three of them gathered all their remaining strength to get up and hug each other.

"We should apologize to mom too." Claire suggested.

"Yup. But let's do it tomorrow. I'm really tired." Alice said.

What they didn't know is that Jill is peeking through the door. She saw everything.

"I'll always forgive you my darlings." Jill whispered to herself and smiled.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Next series will be posted by AliCity !**


End file.
